Yo no te abandonare
by Hugo365
Summary: Tomoko recibe una extraña llamada de su amiga Yuu, tras lo cual decide reunirse con ella para saber más a detalle que es lo que esta pasando. ¿Que pasara cuando Tomoko se entere por lo que Yuu esta pasando? ¿Acaso podrá hacer algo al respecto?


Hola chicos y chicas yo no soy nuevo en fanfiction pero si en este fandom.

Bueno cosas sin importancia en fin me decidí a escribir algo para WataMote porque la verdad me encanto el anime, el manga aun no lo leo pero ya está en mi lista de cosas por hacer xD.

**Advertencia contiene Yuri si no te gusta este es el momento para escapar.**

Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece le pertenece a Nico Tanigawa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Yo no te abandonare.**

Era un día más en la vida de Tomoko Kuroki difícilmente se había despedido de su profesor y se dirigía sin ninguna prisa hacia su hogar en donde al fin podría ver anime y jugar videojuegos.

Su primer año en preparatoria casi había terminado pero para ella no había ninguna diferencia, en su vida todo seguía exactamente igual al momento en el que comenzó.

-Tal vez debería resignarme al parecer en la escuela nadie me nota.- susurro la chica para sí misma.

-No aun no, es demasiado pronto para rendirse. Yo definitivamente seré popular.- dijo la chica decidida mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma izquierda.

La joven otaku llego a su casa con el sol cerca de ponerse y se dirigio rápidamente a su habitación. Había comprado un nuevo juego de simulación y se disponía a jugar.

El tiempo paso la noche llego y Tomoko seguía en su mundo siendo exitosa con los chicos en el mundo virtual sin embargo eso ya no la llenaba algo le faltaba.

-La vida sería mucho más fácil si yo tuviera mis habilidades de conversación como en la secundaria, ¿en qué momento las perdí?- se cuestionó la peli-negra mientras daba vueltas en la silla de su escritorio.

La pequeña Tomoko permaneció sentada pensando en uno más de sus planes para conseguir ser popular, ella misma sabía que la mayoría de ellos siempre terminaban mal y sin embargo decidió seguir adelante.

-Cuando decidí cambiar mi imagen el único que me vio fue Tomoki, tal vez debería volver a intentarlo- pensó la otaku seriamente.

-Bien mañana lo volveré a intentar.- afirmo Tomoko al momento que recibía una llamada.

-Yuu-chan ¿Qué pasa?- respondió la chica animada.

Pasaron varios segundos y Tomoko no recibió respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Yuu-chan puedes oírme?- tras decir esto la llamada fue cortada dejando a una Tomoko bastante confundida.

Sin más Tomoko marco el celular de Yuu pero su llamada no fue contestada, la peli-negra quedo bastante confundida pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia y seguir con sus asuntos.

Tomoko decidió ir a conversar con su hermano así que fue rápidamente al cuarto del susodicho y tomo asiento en el suelo como era su costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el chico con un tono despectivo.

-Solo quería hablar un poco con mi hermanito.- respondió Tomoko poniendo una cara horrible que para ella era tierna.

-No tengo interés en hablar contigo, vete.- respondió el chico de manera grosera.

-Ah así que te incomoda estar con tu hermana.- dijo la chica con voz burlona.

El chico decidió que simplemente ignoraría a su hermana y continuo con lo suyo, Tomoko estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho que su tu teléfono celular sonaba desde su habitación así que rápidamente fue a contestar.

Viendo la pantalla vio que era Yuu nuevamente y se dispuso a contestar.

-Yuu-chan ¿Por qué no me contestaste hace un momento?- pregunto la chica intrigada

Con el mismo resultado de la llamada anterior no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la rubia al otro lado de la línea cosa que comenzaba a irritarla.

Del otro lado del teléfono estaba una Yuu dudosa en hablar puesto que no sabía cómo decirle aquella cosa a su mejor amiga.

-Yuu-chan sé que estás ahí, contesta.- dijo Tomoko molesta.

-Yo, Mokocchi…- contesto la rubia nerviosa.

-¿Yuu-chan te pasa algo?- pregunto Tomoko preocupada al oír a su amiga.

-No nada en absoluto, disculpa por molestarte tan tarde te llamo después.- finalizo Yuu colgando inmediatamente el teléfono.

-¡¿Yuu-chan?! ¡¿Yuu-chan estas ahí?!- hablo Tomoko preocupada.

La joven otaku se acostó viendo hacia el techo preguntándose para que la llamo Yuu y porque se le oía tan nerviosa.

-Tal vez le estoy dando demasiada importancia por ahora me dedicare a este juego que acabo de comprar, ya que Tomoki no se molesta en prestarme la mínima atención, pero no se va a quedar así me las pagara definitivamente.- continuo Tomoko para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la silla de su PC.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Tomoko se fuera a la cama pero seguía sin poderse sacarse de la cabeza la llamada que había recibido de Yuu, se sentía inquieta parte de ella quería tomar el teléfono y llamar a su amiga en ese instante pero sabía que no era buen momento así que se limitó a intentar dormir.

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de ir a la escuela nuevamente cosa que para Tomoko a estas alturas ya le daba igual, de cualquier forma ella no tenía amigos y en el salón de clases parecía que fuera invisible para el resto de sus compañeros.

-Bah igual es mejor estar sola que ser amiga de una de esas zorras, o de uno de esos cabeza huecas prefiero seguir como estoy ahora.- musito la peli-negra.

La joven Kuroki comió su desayuno de forma rápida y sin más se dispuso a retirarse hacia el colegio.

La chica camino sola hacia el colegio como era su costumbre, tomo el tren y finalmente llego a la escuela pasados unos 25 minutos pero durante todo el trayecto lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la llamada de Yuu que había recibido el día anterior, se preguntaba para que la había llamado y porque se le oía tan triste.

Los periodos pasaron y Tomoko no prestaba la mayor atención cuando de pronto sintió que su celular vibraba lo tomo de su bolsillo para saber que pasaba y vio que recibió un mensaje de Yuu.

-Mokocchi lamento lo de anoche, te llamare hoy más tarde.- se podía leer en el mensaje que Tomoko inmediatamente se dispuso a contestar.

-Espero tu llamada, me déjaste muy preocupa…- escribía Tomoko cuando el profesor le llamo la atención.

-Kuroki, guarde el teléfono para más tarde. No me haga ir a retirárselo.- dijo el profesor severamente.

-L- lo siento, n- nno volverá pasar.- dijo Tomoko en un tono apenas audible.

-Bien, por favor preste atención a la clase.- reitero el profesor mientras se volteaba hacia el pizarrón nuevamente.

Tomoko rápidamente termino de escribir su mensaje y guardo el teléfono tratando de prestar más atención a la clase cosa en la que fallo miserablemente.

La escuela termino y Tomoko rápidamente se dirigio a su casa encontrándose con su hermano menor en el camino pero sin dirigirle ni media palabra, así como él también la ignoro completamente ambos llegando con tiempos diferentes.

Tomoko subió a su cuarto rápidamente sin apenas saludar a su madre. La otaku esperaba la llamada de Yuu que la tenía bastante intrigada.

La noche llego y Tomoko aún no recibía ninguna llamada de su mejor y única amiga dejándola más preocupada todavía, pero decidió dejar eso en segundo plano para comenzar sus deberes ya que no tenía amigos al menos terminaría la preparatoria con buenas calificaciones.

La peli-negra ya se encontraba a la mitad de sus deberes cuando escucho su teléfono y rápidamente lo contesto.

-Hola.- respondió la otaku ansiosa.

-Ah Mokocchi, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Yuu del otro lado de la línea.

-Yo me encuentro bien, ¿pero te pasa algo? Ayer me dejaste bastante preocupada.- respondió Tomoko.

-La verdad no sé cómo decirte esto, preferirá que nos viéramos para poder hablar más tranquilamente.- respondió la rubia evidentemente triste.

-¿Estas libre mañana en la tarde?- pregunto la rubia desganada.

-Por supuesto Yuu-chan- respondió rápidamente la otaku.

-Bueno entonces te veo mañana fuera del café de siempre a las 5 de la tarde.- finalizo Yuu cortando inmediatamente la llamada.

-Yuu-chan…- susurro Tomoko preocupada.

El día siguiente llego, la escuela no duro nada para Tomoko pues ella tenía otra preocupación mayor en ese momento.

Tan pronto estuvo libre Tomoko corrió hacia el café donde siempre se reunía con Yuu para su sorpresa la encontró ya esperándola, pero al verla noto que se encontraba evidentemente triste por lo cual se apresuró a llegar donde la rubia para saber que ocurría.

-Yuu-chan, lo siento ¿has esperado mucho?- pregunto la peli-negra.

-No, en realidad acababa de llegar, gracias por venir Mokocchi.- dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a Tomoko.

Tomoko sabía que algo pasaba así que sin dudarlo correspondió al abrazo de su amiga rápidamente.

La rubia se separó de la peli-negra mirándola a los ojos, y Tomoko al ver a los ojos de su amiga se sintió triste.-

-Yuu-chan, dime que pasa ¿porque estas tan triste?- pregunto Tomoko angustiada.

-Mokocchi, mi novio me engaño con otra.- respondió la rubia rompiendo en llanto.

Tomoko pudo sentir el dolor de su amiga y por poco se pone a llorar junto con ella. Pero pensó que ella la había llamado para que le diera apoyo no para que se deprimieran juntas.

Tomoko sintió el impulso de volver a abrazar a su amiga lo cual hizo inmediatamente a ella le dolía verla de esa manera todo por un chico estúpido.

-Eso Yuu-chan llora todo lo que tengas que llorar y déjalo salir.- dijo Tomoko amablemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

Pasaron al menos 10 minutos cuando Yuu se separó de Tomoko un poco más tranquila.

-Mokocchi gracias por venir de verdad necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, y nadie mejor que tu mi mejor amiga.- dijo Yuu todavía con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yuu-chan ¿Qué te parece si entramos a tomar algo? ¿Y ahí hablamos más tranquilamente?- propuso la peli-negra.

Las dos chicas entraron al establecimiento, ambas pidieron un capuchino y se sentaron para poder hablar más con calma.

Paso un tiempo con un silencio bastante incómodo para Tomoko vio que su amiga aún no se encontraba del todo bien pero no sabía cómo actuar, como hacerla sentir mejor.

-No entiendo porque lo hizo Mokocchi, yo lo amaba le daba todo lo que podía, ¿Por qué hacerme algo así?- dijo Yuu dolida.

-Yuu-chan… yo la verdad no sé qué decirte.- dijo Tomoko aun preocupada.

-Tal vez esto no te sirva de nada pero, Yuu-chan yo siempre estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites sabes que estaré ahí.- hablo Tomoko tratando de darle ánimos a su lastimada mejor amiga.

-Mokocchi, muchas gracias.- respondió Yuu mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la peli-negra.

Al ver esto Tomoko se sintió feliz, sintió que al fin hacia algo bien, ver que Yuu sonreía después de lo que le hizo ese bastardo.

-Ya se Yuu-chan vayamos a caminar un poco eso te ayudara a despejar tu mente y a distraerte un poco.- comento Tomoko alegre.

-Está bien vamos.- agrego Yuu mientras se ponía de pie.

Las chicas caminaron largo rato la noche había caído desde hacía tiempo, pero a Tomoko lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era que fuera tarde.

Así pasaron un poco más de tiempo ambas estaban exhaustas por lo que buscaron una banca en el parque en el que se encontraban y se sentaron un momento.

-Mokocchi en verdad no lo entiendo, yo a él le di todo de mí, porque me traiciono de esa manera.- dijo Yuu nuevamente triste.

-Yuu-chan ya no pienses en ese cerdo, no vale la pena, si el no entendió lo valiosa que eres peor para el.- respondió la peli-negra tratando de animar nuevamente a su mejor amiga.

-Mokocchi, de verdad muchas gracias.- continúo Yuu mientras abrazaba a Tomoko que le correspondía inmediatamente.

La pequeña otaku se sentía tan bien, no quería que ese momento terminara, esa sensación de calor que le proporcionaba su amiga era algo que no había sentido jamás.

A los pocos segundos las chicas se separaron nuevamente dejando una vez más que el silencio fuera el que dominara la escena, pero algo había cambiado la mirada de Yuu ya no se veía triste parecía que lo poco que había hecho Tomoko había servido de algo pues los ojos de Yuu reflejaban tranquilidad nuevamente. Así mismo la peli-negra se sentía muy feliz estar con Yuu siempre le había gustado pero en ese momento algo era distinto Tomoko tenía una sensación rara en el pecho y tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a su amiga nuevamente.

-Mokocchi, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Yuu al ver que Tomoko no parecía estar en este planeta.

-No… nada, solo estaba un poco distraída.- respondió la otaku tras unos segundos.

Pasaron varias minutos en los ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio solo viendo la una a la otra, hasta que Yuu rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-Es tarde creo que deberíamos ir a casa, muchas gracias por todo sabía que podía contar contigo Mokocchi.- dijo Yuu más animada tras lo cual comenzó a caminar.

-Espera, Yuu-chan.- exclamo Tomoko siguiendo a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la rubia mientras se volteaba para encarar a su amiga.

-Solo quería que supieras que siempre estaré ahí para ti.- respondió la peli-negra muy segura de sí misma.

Al oír esto Yuu abrazo nuevamente a Tomoko, la otaku se sentía muy feliz de que Yuu la tuviera entre sus brazos y rápidamente le correspondió.

Pero Tomoko nuevamente sentía algo raro en el pecho, era algo que jamás había sentido y no sabía cómo explicar. Siguiendo ese impulso se separó de Yuu unos centímetros la vio directamente a los ojos y sin saber muy bien porque la beso suavemente en los labios.

Tomoko al darse cuenta de esto se separó inmediatamente de Yuu y le pidió disculpas de rodillas.

-Yuu-chan, por favor discúlpame, no sé en lo que estaba pensando. Yo…- decía Tomoko mientras la rubia se iba acercando a ella.

-Mokocchi, ponte de pie por favor.- dijo Yuu amablemente mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica en el suelo.

Tomoko tomo la mano de su amiga y se reincorporo rápidamente.

-En serio lo siento, de verdad no se porque hice eso.- continuo Tomoko apenada con el rostro agachado.

-Mokocchi.- dijo Yuu mientras levantaba el rostro de Tomoko y la besaba nuevamente pero esta vez de una manera más profunda.

Tomoko se quedó helada Yuu la había besado nuevamente, ella sabía que estaba mal pero sin embargo en ese momento ella se sentía en las nubes, había entrado a otro mundo completamente distinto en el que solo se encontraban Yuu y ella nadie más.

Las chicas se separaron sus labios unos segundos después; pero Tomoko seguía en otro mundo.

-Mokocchi gracias.- dijo la rubia mientras tomaban un poco de distancia.

-Yuu-chan sé que esto está mal pero, yo… te amo Yuu-chan.- dijo Tomoko ocultando el rostro con su mano.

-Mokocchi tú me hiciste darme cuenta de algo, que lo yo sentía por ti en la secundaria iba más allá de una simple amistad pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo.- dijo Yuu mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoko.

Tomoko no sabía cómo responder se encontraba paralizada por lo que su amiga le acaba de decir se sentía feliz más que nunca en su vida.

Tomoko y Yuu se volvieron a unir en un beso tierno pero apasionado que duro poco tiempo.

-Yo también te amo Mokocchi.- dijo Yuu al oído de la peli-negra.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Tomoko reaccionara y pudiera hablar nuevamente.

Yuu-chan, yo no te abandonare jamás.- dijo Tomoko feliz mientras se separaba de la rubia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bueno pues hasta aquí mi primer fic de WataMote espero que les haya gustado, a mí al principio me costó escribirlo pero una vez que me llego la inspiración no pude parar.

Siento que no capture muy bien al personaje de Tomoko pero a pesar de todo el resultado final de este fic me gusta.

Bueno pues me despido si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o insultos son bienvenidos como review o como MP lo dejo a su criterio.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
